


Medium

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what they won't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medium

**Author's Note:**

> Glossolalia is the act of speaking in Tongues.

Gerard is so over the silence. Thin and brittle, like spun sugar. He can taste it on his swollen tongue and it makes him sick. Or maybe that's just the third shot of tequila Ray's slid toward him, or the six beers he shared with Otter an hour before.

They won't talk to each other anymore, won't say a damn word. They talk to him. Ramble on in words that sound like glossolalia to his ears. He doesn't care that Ray said this or Matt fucked that up. All he cares about is the bottom of his glass, and how he doesn't want to see it anymore.

This is better than the yelling, at least. Better than thrown drumsticks or strings flashing through the air, sharp and twisting like burning snakes. This is better than wasting hours of studio time trying to put something meaningful together, when all that came out was bullshit.

This is better, and so Gerard downs another shot of something that tastes like anise as he listens to what Ray isn't saying. He trails his finger over the lip of the glass and wonders what it will feel like when he shatters it with his palm.


End file.
